


Remember the Ladies

by CelestialHeavens1



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Abigail Adams - Freeform, American Revolution, Gen, John Adams - Freeform, Ladies of SHIELD Mini-Challenge, Ladies of SHIELD Week- 2013
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-23
Packaged: 2018-01-02 02:52:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1051664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialHeavens1/pseuds/CelestialHeavens1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off of masterofprompts' Ladies of SHIELD Week 2013 prompts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sunday

**Author's Note:**

> The original prompts can be found here.  
> https://www.fanfiction.net/topic/143581/100762607/1/Prompt-Ladies-of-Shield-Week-2013

Sunday: Extraction Team

The Black Widow and the Calvary

There was never an extraction team waiting for her. She'd gotten out on her own so easily every time that she'd never needed one. She glanced at the dark-haired Asian woman beside her, laying unconscious on the floor. She couldn't leave her teammate behind, but how was sure supposed to fight these guys off alone with a concussion, a broken leg, and broken ribs?

She had been too cocky. She worked better alone, but this was a two man and Clint was on assignment somewhere in South Africa, doing something with a monkey, a pecan tree, and a scythe. She hadn't really asked, because she didn't really want to know. So SHIELD assigned her Agent May, a woman who was about her age, who had already earned the nickname "The Calvary."

This all would have been fine, if their intel hadn't been bad, if the guys hadn't gotten the upper hand, if a lot of things. But now the guard was advancing closer, armed with knives and guns, really to attack. She glanced back at Agent May, who'd disappeared. The man fell forward, May standing behind him in a fighting position. She took the man's weapons and looked at the other woman. "Well, you going to lay there all day or are you going to follow me?"

Natasha hopped to her feet with May's help, trying to ignore the pain from her leg. Who needed an extraction team anyways?


	2. Monday

Monday: Superior Officer

Natasha Romanoff, Melinda May, and Skye

She had been on both sides of the training. She had trained and been trained. Her superior officer had been the agent who'd found her- Clint- and she had been the superior officer to some young agent who was much to serious for a boy of his age. They kept telling her that being a woman, she was at a disadvantage, but she'd been a spy before she'd joined SHIELD. She knew she could work alone far better than either of her S.O. and her J.O., who both seemed to need people ordering them around. She was well motivated on her own.

So, to see her J.O. training his own J.O. at the Hub, the tiny slip of a girl beating him with words instead of her moves.

 _"I told you before. I'm a proper Southern girl. You'll make me untidy."_  The girl spoke with a heavy Alabaman accent. The look on his face was fun, a mix between annoyed and constipated, the same look Clint would get whenever she used to make some smartass comment.

"She's not even from the South," a voice said, Melinda May appearing beside her.

"I heard you were back in the field."

May blinked. "I just fly the plane."

Natasha nodded to the couple in the training room as they watched threw the glass. "Has she managed to get the stick out of his ass?"

"Partially."

_"Skye, stop fooling around."_

_"Aw, come on, Mr. Fun Machine, can't we do something with less… I don't know, hitting? I could hack into the NSA and we could watch whatever they're watching at the moment. It'd be fun…"_

_"Skye."_

_"Killjoy."_


	3. Tuesday

Tuesday: Night Night Gun

Jemma

The Night Night Gun was sitting on the lab table and something in her made her grab it before her and Skye had headed into the hub. She didn't know why, but she was glad as she stood before Agent Sitwell. When it became increasingly obvious that she was having a hard time flirting, she was thankful that something inside her made grab it.

Skye patted her on the shoulder later and informed her they'd have to work on her flirting skills.


	4. Wednesday

 

Wednesday: Secrets

Skye

Skye had a secret.

Well, wasn't that a given?

Skye always had secrets. When she was little, she used to pretend that she was a spy. She had gotten good at lying, good at hiding things. She'd joined the Rising Tide, not for the cause, but for herself. She had joined SHIELD on their plane for the same reason. She kept ever bit of herself hidden from the world, showing them only what they wanted to see.

Skye had a secret.

But really, was that so surprising?


	5. Thursday

 

Thursday: Level 8

Victoria Hand

People thought she was tough. Coulson was angry with her after she deliberately left out that there was no extraction team waiting for the boys, but you didn't get far in this business if you didn't lie every now and then. Besides, she knew that if they needed it, Agent May would get them out.

People thought she was by the book. When Coulson's team returned to the Hub, she'd locked Skye and Jemma Simmons in separate lock up rooms, the price for getting Level 8 information not through the proper channels. The scientist was panicking, but the hacker remained cool. In reality, she wasn't going to charge them, just let them stew for a while. The blonde nervously looked around and looked like she might pass out, while the brunette bounced her head to a beat only she could hear, that she imagined was only in the girl's head, seeing as she'd taken away electronics from them both before they'd gone in. It was just a test, a very not by the book test.

People thought she was cold-hearted. She wasn't. You just had to pretend you were in this business. But she did care, which is why she authorized Coulson's file being moved above his clearance. She was trying to protect him. It was something that needed to be done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> R&R. Reviews and comments are like hugs. Psychological and medical studies prove that hugs are good for your health, so send a hug and review. :)


	6. Friday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title was changed to "Remember the Ladies" after a letter Abigail Adams wrote to her husband.
> 
> "I long to hear that you have declared an independency. And, by the way, in the new code of laws which I suppose it will be necessary for you to make, I desire you would remember the ladies and be more generous and favorable to them than your ancestors. Do not put such unlimited power into the hands of the husbands. Remember, all men would be tyrants if they could. If particular care and attention is not paid to the ladies, we are determined to foment a rebellion, and will not hold ourselves bound by any laws in which we have no voice or representation." ~ Abigail Adams to John Adams, March 31, 1776

Friday: Misogyny/Feminism

Women of SHIELD

The men of SHIELD made it difficult on them. It was like any other field. The women at SHIELD were more than capable of anything that their male counterparts could do, and the men knew it. They were threatened by it.

Natasha Romanoff and Melinda May were two of the most capable fighters in the entire agency. Jemma Simmons was one of the smartest. Maria Hill had risen the ranks to deputy director in record time. Victoria Hand was the most fearsome interrogator and superior officer most agents had ever seen. And the hacker who'd gotten through all of SHIELD's firewalls and protection, she was pretty special too.

The men of SHIELD made it difficult on them. The women of SHIELD could handle it.


	7. Saturday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who's read and reviewed this week. This is the last prompt for the Ladies of SHIELD week. Hope everyone's enjoyed.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Saturday: "I'm a damsel, I'm in distress, I can handle it."

Maria Hill

Maria Hill started out as a lowly field agent after her tour in the army. She was born in Chicago to a father who hated her and a mother who'd died when she was born. She was on her own from day one, but it never really bothered her.

It was in Madripoor that she'd gained Fury's respect and a spot on the Helicarrier with the Avengers. She learned to play Fury's game on that Helicarrier, when he showed her Coulson's deck of cards, covered in blood, what had been no where near him when he'd died.

She'd seen worse things than most of the men there. She'd been in terrible situations that she'd had to get of by herself. An apocalypse here, an end of the world there. Eh, no problem. It was nothing she hadn't dealt with before.


End file.
